Hunter's Mark
The Hunter's Mark is a tattoo which The Brotherhood of the Five have on their bodies, growing from the arm. The mark is a map that leads to a cure for vampirism. To read it you must have the Sword of the Five. It also will reval a spell to access the cure upon completion. It is invisible at first to anyone except a vampire hunter and a potential hunter. Once completed the mark will be visible to others. When a member of the Five dies, they lose the mark and a potential hunter inherits it. At first the mark will be incomplete but the more vampire/hybrids the hunter kills the more it grows until it's complete. If one of the hunters completes his mark, the marks of the other hunters are completed as well. History The Hunter's Mark existed long before the foundation of the Brotherhood of the Five, and it is related to one of the most powerful witches and the first immortal. Silas, the first immortal was buried by Qetsiyah when she realized he loved another woman. Feeling spurned, she buried Silas with the cure, hoping that he'd take it and die but Silas refused to let her win, and didn't. This upset Qetsiyah greatly so one of her descedants, a dying witch, intervened in the early 1100s. The mark was given to The Brotherhood of the Five (a group of vampire hunters at the time) by Qetsiyah's descendant through a spell as a way for finding Silas and the cure for vampirism, which The Five saw as the ultimate weapon and the only way to rid the world of vampires. When the Five were killed by Klaus, it seemed to be the end of the brotherhood, but it was not, as the marks were passed down to potential hunters, always five at the time. At some point Connor's friend who he served with in Iraq had the mark and when he died the mark appeared on Connor Jordan's arm, giving him the intense urge to kill vampires and the more vampires Connor killed, the more it grew. In 2010 Connor came to Mystic Falls to kill vampires after being sent there by Atticus Shane who wanted him to grow his mark so it could lead the way to Silas. He discovered that Jeremy Gilbert was a potential hunter when he saw the's Hunter's Mark on him, and he told him about it. When Connor was betrayed by Jeremy, he was captured by Klaus and he had Jeremy draw the tattoo for him as he wanted the cure so he could use it on Elena and make hybrids again. Connor later managed to escape and killed a hybrid, causing the mark to grow further. He later held Jeremy, Matt Donovan and April Young hostage at The Grill and killed the hybrid Dean, causing it to grow more. He was killed by Elena Gilbert later, preventing him from completing the mark. After Connor's death the Mark appeared on Jeremy's hand. In order to make the transition happen, Jeremy killed one of Klaus's hybrids and therefore became the next Hunter. When Stefan forced Jeremy to kill a vampire, he had compelled it the vampire be mad and Jeremy killed him, causing the mark to grow and also making Jeremy's urge to kill vampires even stronger, leading him to almost killing Elena. Wanting to keep the mark growing so it could help in the search for the cure,Klaus turned a townful of people into vampires so Jeremy could kill them. When Klaus' brother, Kol, intervened, not wanting Silas to be found in the process of finding the cure, he tried to cut Jeremy's arms off so the mark couldn't be completed. Jeremy used the White Oak Stake on Kol, killing him and every vampire in his bloodline. This completed the mark and made it visible to everyone. They then set off to go find the cure on a mysterious island where Bonnie continued to try and figure out the message of the mark. Another member of The Five attacked Damon Salvatore on the island and since Damon was able to see this hunter's tattoo, he had also completed his mark after slaying many vampires. It was reveald that Vaughn had completed his mark becuse Damon could see it. Design of Hunter's Mark The mark has several images linked by roots, runes and stones. *Grand Sigil - It is a resemblance to the Icelandic sigil "Ægishjálmur", which means ‘guidepost’ or ‘direction sign". This sigil refers to the location of the island or cavern where Silas is buried. *Innocent Lady - She is the woman who is being stabbed in the back by a hooded figure. The image refers to the Sila's Lover, who died because of the anger and envy of Qetsiyah. *Hooded Figure - It is the being who is stabbing the woman. The image refers to Qetsiyah, a powerful and spiteful witch, she was able to kill a innocent lady and buried her best friend because of her envy. *Creature - It is the image in the upper part of the mark. Possibly, this being is Silas, because he is described as a very dangerous creature, malevolent and able to unleash hell on earth. *Five Swords - It is the last image of the mark. The five swords are hunters/guardians, they have a duty to find and destroy Silas. Sigil.png|Grand Sigil Lady.PNG|Innocent Lady Qetsiyah.png|Hooded Figure Unknown Being.png|Creature Five Swords.PNG|Five Swords Known carriers *Alexander (deceased) *Four unnamed original members of the five (deceased) *Unnamed Hunter in late 12th Century (deceased) *Conner's friend (deceased) *Connor Jordan (deceased) *Jeremy Gilbert (mark completed) *Galen Vaughn (mark completed) Gallery Videos Vampire Diaries 4x12 - Damon tells Elena about Stefan Rebekah, Jeremy's Mark is complete Pictures Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m09s77.png|Jeremy after getting the mark Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h05m59s252.png|Connor's tattoo huntersmark54.png Vlc 2013-02-02 21-25-42-19.png Trivia *Niklaus says: "For 52 years, 4 months, 9 days. I was tomented in my dreams, my every waking moment. Eventually it just stopped." This reveals that another group of hunters appeared and stopped the curse that Niklaus had for half a c entury. * The Hunters Mark bares a strong resemblance to the Icelandic sigil "Ægishjálmur". * Interestingly, there are vines and roots covering Silas's body, just like the vines and roots that connect the symbols on the tattoo. Category:Objects